Teasing Sensei
by CrystalMoon23
Summary: Ichigo just loves to tease his two favorite teachers, just what happens though when his teachers find out there both being taken for a ride, its time that Grimmjow and Shiro got the upper hand. Two shot fic, hope you like


**A/N: Hey guys, plot bunnies are attacking me once again and I thought of this for a small two shot *gasp* I know my first two shot, and I'm totally gonna make it! Lol pure smut of coarse ^^ Gotta love it! It's a little OCC but common who doesn't love a confident, in control Ichigo, its just in his nature!**

Hope you guys like, let me know how I did, and please review! 

**Warnings: Smut, you should have seen that coming lol**

**XoXoXo-Caitie **

Grimmjow stood by the edge of the large Olympic sized swimming pool, cyan eyes trained on the lithe body of his best swimmer, Ichigo Kurosaki. The kid stood out among the ring of students greatly to him for a couple reasons. One was the shock of orange hair that sat roughly at his shoulders in a tamed sexy mass, his bangs came down in front of his face and Grimmjow was grateful that the hair didn't cover the warm brown eyes that held thick black lashes and contrasted nicely against his warm tan skin. Cyan eyes roamed over the muscled form of his student; his eyes ran from his well defined abs down to hip bones that formed a delectable V which help lead him to the groomed trail of orange hair that slipped beneath the small black bathing suit that was just barely holding everything in.

Licking his lips the blunette continued to travel down the long expanse of smooth tan legs and he watched as Ichigo's muscled calves tensed as he walked along the edge of the pool, blue eyes completely missing the smirk that adorned his most favorite student's face.

"Hey coach, you okay, you look a little dazed out there."The deep baritone voice sparked a light fire in Grimmjow's body and he had to shake his head before responding to his student.

_You're his fucking teacher remember Grimmjow? Get your shit together you fuckin' horn dog!_

"I'm fine Kurosaki, you're late."Ichigo smirked at his teacher, brown eyes glinting with mirth as he stepped closer, watching as blue eyes sparked with curiosity at his sudden closeness.

"I've told you before, call me Ichigo, Grimmjow-sensei."Grimmjow couldn't help but watch the plump lips as they purred out his name, making his cock twitch in appreciation.

Letting out a small snicker at his Sensei's lack of reaction his pushed his towel into the bluenette's chest, making sure the man had his grasp on it before letting go.

"My ex decided it would be the perfect day to hound me, I had some trouble shaking him off, and that's why I was late."Blue eyes snapped back to recollection as the words settled into his mind.

"You broke up with your boyfriend?"He questioned dumbly, even though he knew that it was wrong for a teacher to ask his student about his personal life he couldn't help it.

Ichigo was probably the most desired student on campus, even the damn teachers where in agreement, yes Grimmjow wasn't the only one who wished to have his chance to assault the poor berry. But the big thing was that Ichigo was dating the top athlete in the college, Renji Abarai. He was known for his long red hair, and thick black tribal tattoo's that marked a good percentage of his body, Grimmjow couldn't help but wondered just how far they really went down.

It was no more then a week ago that the teacher had caught the two making out in the school parking lot. Ichigo was seated on a sleek black motorcycle well his red headed boyfriend assaulted his tan neck. At first Grimmjow was completely shocked then he was turned on and then the oddest thing happened, a spout of jealously formed and he soon found him self smacking the star athlete in the back of the head and telling him to save it for the bed room.

"Ya, he decided that it would be fun if we tried an open relationship, I laughed at him and told him to go fuck him self, I deserved better then that."I smirked at Ichigo's words; at least the kid was smart.

"Good to see you have a brain Ichigo, now go do warm ups and seeing as your thirty minutes late your gonna get stuck makin' those minutes up after everyone's left now get to it."The bluenette commanded as he tossed the blue towel over his shoulder, crossing his arms over his broad tan chest.

"Hmm, you mean I get to spend extra time along with you Sensei, now how could I possibly take that as a punishment?"Ichigo licked his lips as he grazed his eyes slowly over his coach's body, biting his lip slightly as he landed on the small green trunks that hung nicely off of tan hips.

"I rather like the idea of your punishment Grimmjow."With that the berry dove into the pool, eyes the same shade of the crystal hue of the water watched as the ripples formed before the orange head broke the surface, shaking his hair out.

That was another reason as to why Ichigo stood out so strongly from the other students, not only because of his hair, eyes or social rank in the school but because he was constantly flirting with him, making the bluenette's life a living hell knowing there was nothing he could do about it. Now he didn't know if he did it on purpose but from what he saw he did it with no other teachers but him, it made him want to curse the damn strawberry all to hell, if he only knew the things Grimmjow wanted to do to him.

**XXX**

I glanced up at to find the pool was completely empty and I watched as the last few stragglers grabbed there towels and headed to the change room. When I went in to swim mode, hours could pass by before I even noticed, a few hours to me felt like only a few minutes. I felt a wide grin form on my face as I watched Grimmjow flip open his phone to make a phone call.

"Oi Sensei, get off the phone aren't you supposed to be coaching me?"I called out and laughed when he rolled his eyes and flipped me off, very unteacher like if you ask me, but that was one of the reasons I enjoyed teasing him so much.

I wasn't stupid, I knew when a man was attracted to me, and Grimmjow most definitely wanted me. I saw the way his eyes practically raped my body, his lust filled gaze always left me heated and aroused and that wasn't the easiest thing to hide in a small black speedo either.

"I'll be right back okay, gotta grab something from my office."I gave him a slight salute before lying on my back, letting my body take float and drift along the warm water. Minutes passed before my thoughts started to drift to those green swimming trunks that adorned coach's hips, his nice tight ass that had my mouth watering and fingers twitching to cop a feel.

"Hey Grimm I gotta tell ya, those fuckin' kids are about as smart as a bunch a-"My eyes snapped open at the sound of the sharp voice, making me raise my head to view the new form that had walked in.

"Ichigo?"Gold eyes met my brown and I watched as a feral grin broke onto my teachers face, causing me to shiver. Shriosaki Ogichi was my psychology teacher, and just so happened to be quite the flirt, that and he was also my coach's lover. The two together made quite the lethal pair, and my god did I ever enjoy fucking with the two. Shirosaki-sensei was a lot more forward where coach held back more, but he had his spurts which made things fun, but I always kept things clean, never taking them to the next level, for more then one reason, number one being my boyfriend, well now ex boyfriend and the other being that they where a couple, I wasn't one to be a home wrecker after all.

"What are ya doin' 'ere after hours?"He asked as I swam up to him, when I met the edge I looked up and took in his suit clad body. Dark gray slacks adorned his long legs and hugged his ass perfectly, I knew because I was watching it in class early that day. My eyes roamed up to his chest that sported a charcoal dress top and a red silk tie that had been loosened to and shirt unbuttoned in a relaxing look for the end of the day.

"I was late so coach is making me stay and extra half hour, and you?"I asked and watched as he went down onto his haunches to get closer to me, his pale hand coming over to comb my damp hair back from out of my eyes.

"I was supposed ta meet 'im so we could go home together."I hummed my understanding and I gazed up at him through my lashes as I licked water off my lips. Yellow eyes followed my tongue and I couldn't help but smirk inwardly, some men where just so easy.

"Is that so?"I brought my hand out of the water as I spoke, damp finger tips tracing over his silk tie, wrapping my hand around it and giving it a gentle tug and pulling him closer.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Do you know how to swim Sensei?"I husked out as I brought the red tie to my lips, giving it a small kiss and I could practically see his brain going to over drive as he tried to process my question.

"Huh, uh, ya why?"He finally said and I let a grin form onto my face.

"Just making sure, wouldn't want my favorite teacher to drown now would I?"I asked and watched as pale white brows knit together before I scooted of to the side and yanked him forward by his tie. He let out a sudden curse before he face planted the water. I couldn't help but laugh out loud but it was short lived when I was suddenly pushed into the hard edge of the pool, letting out a low grunt when my skin scraped across the rough surface.

"Oh well aren't we jus' too funny, ya know I hav' ta go home like this right?"I gulped when I noticed his harsh glare and I bit my lip, taking note of how his spiky hair now plastered to his forehead, creating a messy mass of silvery spikes that jutted out in different directions. Going lower I took in the beads of water that ran down pale skin, soaking into the fabric of his drenched shirt that now clung to him, showing off well defined muscles of his chest, arms and stomach.

"Hmm?"A deep throaty chuckle resounded from my teacher as he leaned into me, his hands now bracing them selves on either side of me as he leaned into me causing our chest to brush against each other.

"Yer playin' a very dangerous game 'ere strawberry."Warm breath fanned over my ear, causing my hair to stand on end and goosebump's to appear on my skin. So he _was_ getting the picture, well that was good.

"What the fuck is going on here?"My head fell back to catch a glimpse of my coach who had just walked in on our little game. I quickly gave him an innocent smirk before gripping the edge of the pool and hoisting myself up to sit on the edge, making my crotch very much in full eye sight of my teacher.

"Just having some fun, you left me and I was bored and then Shriosaki-sensei showed up and I decided to have a little fun, no harm done coach I promise, right Sensei?"Dark eyes flickered to mine and I gave him a winning smile before fully getting out of the pool, making sure to give him a nice view as I did so.

"I'm not here to entertain you Ichigo, you're here to practice and it's not a….."Grimmjow's voice trailed off as I stood there before him, cocking a hip to the side and running my fingers through my hair I smirked at him and flicked some water in his face.

"I like playing with you coach, gives me a reason to drag my ass here early every morning and I think whitey will live from getting a little wet."

"Oi, who da fuck ya callin' whitey!"Shiro called out as he came up behind me and I laughed and gave him a slight smirk before flicking him in the nose.

"That's for calling me strawberry, _whitey_, now if you don't mind I think my thirty minutes of play time is up, talk to you later guys."I caught sight of both shocked and hungry stares in the reflection of the doors as I left, giving a nice sway to my hips as I did so. I smirked as I eyed the two men's reflections.

_Two's always much better then one, maybe some good could come out of Renji breaking up with me. I think I might just need to make this a little game, see how long they can last till they crack?_

I hummed as new thoughts and ideas of fun teasing began to swarm my thoughts, causing an evil grin to form on my face.

_Oh yes this would be so much fun._

**XXX**

Shiro currently found him self glaring haughtily at the back of the stupid baboon of a student who intended on doing what ever it took to get his strawberry of a boyfriend back. The kid just couldn't take a fuckin' hint and it was starting to piss him off. The albino new that he shouldn't care as much as he did about the berries personal affaire's considering he was his teacher but after the little stunt he pulled at the pool, the stakes had been raised and Grimmjow and him had both come to the conclusion that there most beloved student was fucking with them, _both._ After that they had both thought they'd teach the little orange head a lesson but first they had to get the upper hand, they had to be careful about it and pray to god it didn't bite them in the ass and cost them there jobs, which they highly doubted it would considering how Ichigo had come on to them.

"Abarai-san, if I have to tell ya one more time I'm gonna kick yer tattooed face outta my classroom, now sit da fuck down!"Maroon eyes glared back at Shiro but the student chose the wiser root and sat back down and Shiro glanced up to find warm amber eye's dancing with laughter as he watched his teacher, his eyes running over his body, taking in every detail. His teacher had chosen to where tight designer slacks that fit his body like a glove, once again hugging that lethal rear end like a fucking second skin. The red silk dress shirt sat unbuttoned, exposing his chest and a black tie was loosened effectively due to the early morning struggle, apparently teaching a bunch of college students had become more difficult then a few toddlers.

"Okay now then, like I was sayin' before I was interrupted, flip ta page 320 in yer books."Ichigo kept his eyes trained on his professor as he lazily flipped through the thick text book, listening to the albino ramble on about humanistic psychology and so on. Slipping his hand into his jean pocket Ichigo smirked as he felt the stick of the candy he had purchased especially for this class. Pulling out the white, blue and orange lollipop he couldn't help but chuckle at his luck of finding that certain colored candy, it would surely get his point across, knowing the dirty mind of his professor that is.

"So can anyone explain to me why humanistic psychology was brou-"Shiro's breath suddenly caught in his throat when his eyes landed on Ichigo, who was currently staring at him, dark eyes watching him lustfully as the strawberry pulled out the tri colored lollipop, orange, blue and white decorated the treat and Shiro felt his cock twitch at the hidden message behind the treat.

"Sensei?"Shiro shook his head when a student called out to him, suddenly trying to remember what the fuck he had been talking about.

"Humanistic psych Sensei."Ichigo called out, his voice laced with mirth as he tried to pull the albino back on track.

"Right, um so could anyone explain to me why humanistic psychology was brought out, what does it focus on?"A black nailed finger pointed to some random student; there words becoming a faint whisper as his eyes flickered back to Ichigo.

Watching as a pink tongue flicked out to toy the sugary treat, swirling around the outer rim of the candy before giving it a tentative lick and gold eyes watched brown ones that sat behind thin rimmed black and red glasses flutter closed and red, damp lips closed around the sucker, he could practically here the moan of approval as Ichigo tasted the sweet. Shiro licked his lips, his heart beat becoming faster as the berries sweet tongue assaulted the candy causing the teacher to shudder and run a shaky hand through his spiky white locks, groaning as the dirty thoughts of Ichigo licking and sucking him like that tore into his mind.

"Ogichi-sensei, are you okay?"A student had suddenly asked after Shiro had chosen to turn around to try and calm his dirty thoughts, it was then that Shiro noticed the sudden tightness in his pants, the deep throbbing of his now, very erect cock.

"I'm fine, I want cha all ta read over the five chapters for the rest of the period."Soft groans could be heard through out the class but Shiro felt anything but sorry for his students, his mind much more focused on the large tent in his black slacks. Trying to be as discreet, but rather fast, he walked over to his large oak desk and took his seat. Jumping slightly when his phone buzzed on his desk, furrowing his brows he checked his phone. Everyone who had his number new he was in class at the moment and shouldn't be texting him, but his frown only deepened when the number came up unknown, _who the fuck was calling him?_

Flipping open his phone his golden eyes grew, sending his white brows up to his hair line as he read the message.

**Tell me Sensei, did you like my lil show? **

Ichigo almost burst out laughing when he watched his teachers head whip up to stare at him, wide golden eyes riddled with shock, lust and a deep fire that made his spine tingle with heat that washed through his body and settling in his stomach.

**How did you get my #?**

Shiro watched the strawberry role his eyes at the question and stuck the sucker back into his mouth, and once again he watched the swimmers plump lips settle around the white stick making him shift anxiously in his seat.

**You had given it to me a while ago when I needed extra help on my 1 assignment, telling me it would be easier to get a hold of u that way. Stupid Sensei.**

Ichigo smirked at his teacher, a large grin splitting his face as he pulled the sucker out of his mouth, twirling the candy between thumb and forefinger, licking his lips slowly and lowering his lids to gaze at the albino through heavy lidded eyes.

**Ya gonna be the death of me Ichi, WTF do you think yer pullin' in class hmm?**

What Shrio could only imagined to be a sweet flavored tongue, flicked out to lick up the sucker, a slow dance and Shiro swallowed hard when he watched the skilled tongue wrap around the lollipop, pulling it back into his mouth, showing him what he was pulling exactly instead of telling him.

**The only thing I'm thinking about Sensei is how id prefer something much longer, thicker and harder to suck on, a popsicle maybe? **

Suddenly naughty images of Ichigo's tongue licking up the cool treat, plump lips sucking up the base, and all too soon the image of a popsicle turned into his hard cock, Ichigo's cute nose buried deep into white curls as he deep throated him and Shrio had to cover his mouth to keep the sudden groan from escaping his throat.

**What's wrong Shirosaki-sensei? Cat got your tongue? Or has it just gotten too **_**hard**_** to concentrate? **

The fuckin' kid was playing with him and it was working, oh dear god was it working. He almost lost it when Ichigo pulled the sucker out of his mouth, a long glistening string of saliva sticking to the sucker; plump lips parted well heavy hooded eyes that gazed at him, a small sensual smirk playing on his lips as he mouthed his teacher's name.

**I have something I want to give to you after class, do you want it?**

Ichigo did smile this time, a large Cheshire like grin broke onto his face as the message he received was instant. Gold eyes burned as he looked up from his phone, making him shiver in anticipation.

**Yes.**

By the time class was done, Shiro was one the verge of snapping his phone in half, a complete half hour of sexually suggestive messages from the damn orange head flooded his phone leaving him straining against his pants more and more as time passed. He practically did a happy dance as he watched the students flood out of the room leaving only him and Ichigo. The albino watched closely as the student rose from his seat, walking over to the classroom door and clicking the lock, making Shiro's heart beat faster as things suddenly became serious.

The orange haired swimmer turned around to find his teacher watching him, gold eyes roaming over his form and causing him to shiver. Tight gray jeans that looked like they had gotten into a fight with a pair of scissors covered his legs, showing off nice glimpses of delectable tan skin. A black dress shirt adorned the lithe body and sat with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, top four buttons undone with a loose red silk tie that stood out nicely against the pressed black material of his dress shirt, muscled arms showing through the tight material of the shirt. To give him self a different look he had his hair styled into a messy fohawk, wore black and red thin rimmed glasses and brought the look all together with a pair of ruffed up black converse.

_Dear god he looked like a fucking model, he was sex on long, long legs. _

"Come here."Ichigo commanded with a quirk of his finger, beckoning him to come to him, which Shiro gladly complied.

"I don't think I've ever fuckin' met someone whose as much of a damn tease as ya are Ichi."The orange head smirked and undid his tie with one pull as Shiro pulled him close, pale hands gripping Ichigo's tight ass and causing him to gasp as his teachers hard on pressed against his own growing arousal.

"Wait, you play by my rules or nothing happens."Shiro couldn't help but cock a brow at his students sudden conditions but agreed with a small shrug, that was until his hands where suddenly tied behind his back with the red tie, effectively taking away any thoughts of touching the sweet berry and with a soft shove his was back to sitting in his black swivel chair and he watched as Ichigo went over to the black board to retrieve something and Shiro gulped when he came back with the thick meter stick.

"Uh, Ichigo?"

"You been quite the bad boy Sensei, allowing yourself to get turned on in class and then neglecting your students to teach themselves, what kind of college teacher are you?"Ichigo scolded as he brought the meter stick under the albino's chin, forcing him to raise his head till he met his eyes. Dark eyes scorched every thing they met, making Shiro shudder and his cock pound to be released, of fuck Grimm was so going to kill him for getting a head start, not to mention they where supposed to be teasing him and getting the upper hand, not getting tied up and teased.

"Fuck."The small mumbled curse was all Shiro could seem to form as the ruler was dragged down his chest, running over a hard nipple, making his back arch into the rough touch and a small groan to escape his lips which turned into a hard moan when there meter stick met his painfully hard arousal, this was all just to much.

"I want to taste you."Ichigo whispered into his teacher's ear and he could hear the man's breath to hitch in his chest, his words causing him the swallow hard.

Soon sweet, plump lips where crushing themselves over cool, minty white ones and Shiro groaned as the sudden touch shot straight through his body, making him shake with want. Sweeping his tongue against his teacher's lower lip, Ichigo asked for permission and was instantly granted and gasped when the man's tongue suddenly dove into his mouth, causing the two tongues to battle and Ichigo dropped the meter stick to the ground to run his hands up the silk material of his professors shirt, grazing over stiff nipples, fingers burning and causing the other man to moan as they ran over his cool flesh of his neck and into his spiky hair.

"Shiro."Ichigo moaned as the two finally parted for air, both panting with heavy lidded eyes as they watched each other. Shiro watched as his student smirk, getting onto his knees, tan hands running up his black clad legs and Shiro could help but spread his legs instinctively to allow his capture more access, a silent plea for him to move on to bigger and better things.

"Shit."A deep rumbling moan ran from pale lips as tan fingers ran up his clothed erection, rubbing slow languid circles over his crotch, making the white haired man roll his head back as a rough groan tore from his throat.

"Fuck, don't tease me jus' do it."Shiro all but hissed out and glared when the younger man snickered. The harsh glare quickly subsided when his pants where undone and he was pulled from his confines, a proud grin pulled onto his face as he watched brown eyes become hooded as they stared longingly at his teachers long, thick length.

"You're so big."Sultry lips parted as he spoke, the low purr setting his body on fire and Shiro had to grit his teeth when his students pink tongue ran over the head of his cock, gathering the budding pre cum with a hum of approval.

Ichigo's blood ran like molten lava through his veins, setting his body on fire as he gripped the man's thick length, thoughts of the man in front of him pounding into his tight heat over and over, making him beg for it had him groaning as he parted his lips, letting the head slip into his warm mouth and he watched as Shiro moaned, hips jerking for more and Ichigo set his hands to plant the wild hips down as he took him further into his mouth.

"Ahh fuuuuck, so good."His teacher's moans where intoxicating, pushing him to do more, faster, harder, take more of him, wanting to see the man cum more then anything. Pulling back he let his blunt teeth graze the sensitive flesh, running his tongue over a large vein and then dipping into the slit on the top.

Shiro felt like he was going to explode, he had always wondered what Ichigo would be like in bed, the look of him giving off the impression of experience but who the hell knew he could give such a good blow job, maybe it was the plus of being tied up but when those brown eyes gazed at him through those black and red framed glasses, Shiro could swear he could cum just from that. His hands itched to dive into those messy orange locks, tugging them harshly against the silk material of the tie and almost getting some where when he jerked roughly as he was deep throated.

"Nggh!"Ichigo gazed up at Shiro when he moaned, chest heaving heavily as he panted out. White teeth biting into his lower lip to hold back but Ichigo didn't approve and moaned as he took him deeper, pressing his nose into white curls and sending harsh vibrations up the man's length. Brown eyes looked at Shiro, small pricks of tears at the corners of his eyes from the effort of taking his large length down his throat, making him look fucking irresistible, till he finally pulled up.

"Cum for me Sensei, don't hold back, I know you want to."The soft voice of the orange head wrapped around his body like a gentle caress, making the hot coil in his stomach begin to burst as Ichigo's sweet tongue dipped into the slit, his plump lips wrapping and sucking in the head as his hand grasped the rest of his length making him shoot his load.

"Ohh fuck Ichigo."Shiro moaned deeply as he coated Ichigo's mouth with his thick fluid, making Ichigo purr in approval as he drank up every drop, milking the man of all the fluid he could produce in one go.

"Mmm you taste better then I imagined."Ichigo murmured out and he licked his lips as he watched his teacher catch his breath, heavy eyes fluttering open to asses the orange head before him.

"Fuckin' hell."Shiro cursed before he was kissed on last time, catching hints of himself on the swimmers tongue and he shivered as it mixed with the sweet flavor of the candy giving it a more unique flavor.

"Did you like that?"Ichigo asked curiously as he untied his teacher's wrists, and stepping back out of Shiro's grasp.

"That's a fuckin' understatement, how bout I repay the favor?"Ichigo only grinned back at his teacher, trying his best not to show his true feelings, he didn't want to loose his upper hand just yet, and he really liked his position at the moment.

"As tempting as that sounds I have practice in about." Gazing at his watch Ichigo announced, "Five minutes and sadly you have class but maybe next time Sensei."

Shiro watched as Ichigo redid his tie, grabbed his books and gave him a large grin before going off to practice, leaving him in complete shock that he had just gotten turned down. That's what had happened right? He got pleased sure but when he went to continue he was passed up on his offer, which in an odd sense was quite the shot to the ego.

"What the fuck?"Shiro mumbled feeling suddenly irked at the odd feeling, suddenly jumping as the cell phone buzzed loudly against the hard wooden table. Quickly grabbing it and flicking it open he pressed OK to view the new text message.

**Don't feel to bad Sensei, I'll be thinking about you when I'm in the shower before practice. **

Letting out a low groan as he read the message when another new message appeared opening it he felt his cock grow hard once again. Ichigo had sent him a picture message, the picture being him standing naked in front of the mirror in the gym change room, the mirror cutting off just as it met a set of orange curls but doing nothing to hide the top half of his muscled, lithe form, along with the large shit eating grin that sat on the orange heads face, speaking the message he had attached to the bottom of the picture.

**Have a fun class Sensei.**

_Oh fuck my life_. Was all Shiro could think as the swarm of kids flooded into the room, his dick now back to it was five minutes ago and his only thought on how when he did get that orange haired shit head he was going to make him beg for it.

**XXX**

Ichigo sat watching his coach with dark brown eyes as his long tongue flicked out, licking up the side of his ice cream. Strawberry flavored cream dripping down the cone and onto his fingers, causing the bluenette to lick the sweet substance off his long tan digits, letting each finger go with a satisfying pop, leaving the his poor student gripping the wooden seat as he waited patiently for his coach to in form him as to why he needed to talk to him, suddenly he felt extremely bad for what he had done to Shriosaki-sensei only a few moments ago, now knowing how damn painful it was to watch someone rape food like that.

"Coach, why did you need to talk to me exactly?"A wide grin split onto Grimmjow's face, showing off sharp canines as he assessed the desperate berry, for once he had the upper hand and he was going to use it to his full advantage.

"What's with the sudden rush Ichi?"Brown eyes grew large at the sudden use of the nickname, a soft blush tinting his cheeks.

"I-I have practice, you know this idiot, seeing as how you're the coach!"It was suddenly way to fucking hot in that room for Ichigo and the thought of dunking himself into the nice cold pool sounded very tempting.

All of Grimmjow's words suddenly began to fade as Ichigo zoned in on the plump lips that formed around the ice cream. He watched the sensual movements his coach's tongue created as it caressed the cool treat, causing a light sweat to break out across Ichigo's fore head, his cock twitching with the sudden wish that those pink lips where on him. Suddenly his control snapped as he watched pink cream drip down the teachers tan chin.

"Ichigo are you lis-ah!"Cyan eyes grew to the size of saucers when Ichigo suddenly launched him self from his chair, coming around so he was in front of his teacher. Grimmjow's breath caught when long fingers wrapped around his chin, tilting it back and he watched very closely as Ichigo bent down, his pink tongue flicking out from his mouth and sliding up his coach's chin, causing him to shiver at the sudden contact and making him drop his ice cream.

"Fuck, cold!"Ichigo hissed out when the cold treat hit him square in the chest, smearing sticky pink cream all along the front of his black button up and down to his jeans.

"Oh shit sorry!"Grimmjow announced as he watched the orange head pull the black shirt away from his body to inspect the damage. Well there goes his sudden burst of control, very smooth Grimmjow, Shrio would definitely get a crack out of this one.

"No harm done coach, strawberry flavored huh? Ya trying to tell me something?"Ichigo asked with a devilish smirk on his face as he licked his lips, causing Grimmjow to smirk.

"You tell me Ichi."The teachers smirk suddenly faltered as he watched his student begin to strip. Slowly sliding off the red silk tie and then with skillful fingers, undoing each black button to reveal the long expanse of tan flesh, his eyes having a mind of there own as they raked over the muscled chest greedily. Deep blue eyes lit up as they watched long fingers toy with the button of the berries jeans until finally popping it open and dragging the zipper down to reveal a tuft of orange hair stopping just before he reached his man hood, apparently Ichigo liked to fore go the choice of underwear.

"No you tell me coach."Ichigo purred out and he leaned in as he did so, licking the ear lobe of the blue haired sex god. Smirking, Ichigo turned around, letting his pants sag lower and exposing his tight tan ass all for his coach to see.

Grimmjow practically melted to the floor as he watched Ichigo walk away, taking in the detailing of the freshly tattooed ink that now adorned his back. The berry had gotten a tribal tattoo that came down along his spine, the black ink standing out beautifully against his warm skin and Grimm could see faint traces of blue that out lined the art work and mixed into the black. Of course all thoughts of teacher, student relations where lost as that firm tan ass was revealed to him, Grimmjow's cock suddenly ached in his swimming trunks and that was it, he had to have that damn berry if it was the last thing he would do.

His thoughts where suddenly put to a halt as his cell phone buzzed to life, sending small shock waves to his crotch and making him groan as he dug it out of his pocket.

"What?"Grimmjow all but hissed into the phone as he came to a stop out side of the men's change room, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for his boyfriend to answer, oh right his boyfriend, on second thought maybe he should stop this right now and go back and just jerk off like a good man should, a decent boyfriend would just ignore the delicious strawberry, plan or no plan, Grimm shouldn't make a move with out his boyfriends go ahead.

"I might 'ave fucked up."Shiro announced sullenly and he could practically see his boyfriend cocking a blue brow in question, so before he could ask Shiro spilled the entire story of what had happened with Ichigo, what he had done and what Ichigo had pulled with him.

"And then tha' bastard left me with a damn boner for the rest of the class, I had ta teach from behind my desk, claiming I had sprained my ankle and didn't wanna move."The swim coach had to grit his teeth to keep from snapping at the blabbering albino. The sudden jealousy that Grimmjow had was back, but not because Shiro had went ahead and done that with out telling him, or that his boyfriend had been touched by another man, no, he was jealous that Shiro had his go with Ichigo before him. Wow how fucked up was that?

"Grimm, yer not mad are ya? I know ya said to wait but it happened and I know ya wouldn't be able ta control yer self if it had happened to ya."This was true, all of it. Shiro _was_ sorry and Grimmjow wouldn't have been able to stop himself, fuck he was about two seconds away from going ahead and ravishing the damn berry in the change room.

"Its fine Shiro, I was just about to have a little fun of my own, you should join us in oh lets say an hour? I think its time we taught the berry a lesson."A large feral grin broke across the bluenette's face as he thought about finally getting his hands on Ichigo.

"Wait a minute, why do I hav' ta wait an hour?"The albino questioned and received a loud snort from his boyfriend.

"Because you've already had a turn, now it's my turn to have fun, meet us in an hour."With that the phone was shut.

"Oh this is gonna be fun."Grimmjow spoke out loud with a large grin as he strode inside the change room.

It was time the berry got a taste of his own medicine.


End file.
